Una Eternidad Juntos
by Mis KittyDark
Summary: Inuyasha es convertido en vampiro, por la orden de su propio hermano en venganza de este modo alejandolo de su amada. Pero al pasar los a os, toma una decision que podria ser buena o mala para poder estar a lado de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Una Eternidad Juntos

Japón 1850

Un joven corre entre la pesadez del bosque, esta noche es muy oscura, las nubes tapan la luna no hay ninguna luz; el joven sigue corriendo, ya ha comenzado a sudar, cada vez se adentra mas al bosque hasta que ha llegado a la orilla de un rio, el muchacho volteo encarando a su depredador, quien resulta ser una joven de piel muy pálida, pero muy hermosa, tiene un cabello largo, sedoso y negro como esa noche; se acerco al joven de una manera muy sensual aunque su mirada había algo siniestro, había sed en ellos, sed de sangre.

El joven algo temeroso daba pasos hacia atrás pero ya no sabia a donde escapar, la joven divertida le sonrió malvadamente y sin esperar mas, se acerco al cuello del joven, lo lamio y le clavo los colmillos saboreando su líquido vital, espeso y delicioso.

Mientras el joven, se sentía cada vez más débil, perdiendo sus fuerzas, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos esperando a que su corazón dejara latir, seguro esperando la muerte, latía sus últimos minutos, en ese momento cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Al pesar una semana, el joven despertó pero se sentía muy diferente, extraño, se levanto de la cama, se miro en el espejo, ahora tenía el cabello plateado hermoso, ya no era negro ni sus ojos, estos en ese momento estaban de un color dorado y su piel era como la de aquella joven pálida, aunque se veía muy apuesto.

Justo en ese momento veía la habitación, recordó que se le hacia familiar, después llevo su mano a la garganta porque sintió como algo que le ardía y sus ojos se teñían de rojo muy oscuro.

Decidió bajar, en la sala de estar encontró a un hombre muy parecido a él solo que era un poco mas alto y tenia la mirada muy fría, estaba sentado en un gran sillón; en las piernas de aquel joven se encontraba la misma joven de aquella noche, el joven que acababa de bajar los miro con desprecio y odio.

-Valla, hasta que despiertas.-dijo aquel otro joven, sonriéndole.-

-¿Qué rayos me hicieron?- dijo el joven, lanzándole una mirada asesina.-

-Tranquilo, Inu. Ya te acostumbraras rápido al cambio, tu hermano lo ha hecho muy bien.-dijo aquella joven, acariciando los cabellos de su hermano.-

-Kikyou, tiene razón. Estaba en nuestros destinos el convertirnos en vampiros.- le dijo a su hermano, abrazando a Kikyou.- Además te he perdonado la vida, no me hagas el placer de matarte definitivamente.- dijo muy seriamente.-

-Vampiro, ¿soy un vampiro?.- rio sarcásticamente.- Eso no me importa, me han alejado de ella.

-Podrías convertirla, si ella te ama, estará mas que complacida en compartir contigo una eternidad, problema resuelto.- dijo Kikyou.-

-Cállate.-le gruño, enseñándole los colmillos.-

-Tranquilízate hermano, no voy a permitir que le hables a si a mi mujer.- dijo su hermano haciendo lo mismo que el había hecho.- Ella tiene razón, Inuyasha.

-Esto no se los voy a perdonar nunca, no entienden que yo la amo, no puedo hacerle lo mismo a ella.- les reclamo dolido.-No pienso quedarme con ustedes, algún día me vengare.

-No olvides alimentarte.- dijo Kikyou, mientras lo miraba salir de aquella mansión.- No te perdonara nunca, Sesshomaru.

-Como si eso me importara, pero regresara créeme. No debí haberle perdonado la vida.- dijo Sesshomaru, mirando la puerta de la entrada que se cerraba.-

Inuyasha, salió del "dulce hogar" de su hermano y se dirigió a otra mansión para ir a verla, deseaba hacerlo, como era de noche la encontró dormida, suspirando su nombre en sueños, él la vía desde la ventana, era como una ángel para él, en ese momento sonrió de manera muy tierna, después su semblante cambio por uno muy triste, se tendría que alejar de ella para siempre. Se fue de la mansión y ya no volvió a verla nunca más.

Japón 2010

Hacia una mañana muy fresca en Tokio, una joven de cabellos azabaches ondulados, tenia unos preciosos ojos chocolate, también tenia un buen cuerpo y poseía una hermosa sonrisa que encantaba a los hombres; esa mañana había despertado llena de sudor y teniendo una extraña sensación a causa del sueño, primero vio esos ojos dorados que la miraban de manera muy tierna pero de pronto se volvían de rojo oscuro, estaba tan sumergida en pensando en ese sueño que no oyó que su madre le hablaba.

-Kagome, querida baja, ya esta el desayuno.- le dijo su madre.- Te he estado llamando desde hace un buen rato.-

-Lo siento, mama. Ahora bajo.- dijo Kagome.-

Se baño y se puso el uniforme de su preparatoria, bajo a tomar su desayuno y se fue, mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño que le producía al principio mucha alegría, pero luego miedo; otra vez iba tan sumergida en su mente que choco con alguien.

-Disculpe, no me fije por donde iba.- dijo Kagome.-

-Amiga, soy yo sango, ¿si me reconoces verdad?.- preguntaba su linda, amiga, quien era muy hermosa, cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos e igualmente que su amiga, poseía un buen cuerpo.- Hoy estas muy distraída. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No es nada, no te preocupes.-dijo Kagome, abrazándola, la quería mucho, se conocen desde el jardín de niños, se quieren como hermanas.-

-Sabes te tengo información confidencial, según mis informantes tendremos un nuevo profesor y un nuevo compañero de clases, dicen que son como unos dioses, ambos son muy atractivos.-dijo Sango muy emocionada y con una sonrisa de lado a lado.- No puedo esperar a verlos

-Sango, te quiero mucho. Pero en serio acabo de terminar con Hoyo y no me interesa ninguna relación por el momento ¿si?.- dijo Kagome algo triste.-

-Pensé que te animaría saber que tendremos a unos hombres tan apuestos, en nuestra escuela.- dijo Sango tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.- Por cierto, tendremos práctica de porristas por el próximo juego.

Kagome y Sango, practican deportes también, Kagome esta en arquería y Sango en karate; solo se metieron con las porristas debido a una puesta que hicieron con la que era la capitana y la le seguía aunque era divertido para ellas era como estar en el infierno.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, entraron al salón, tomaron sus asientos, lo bueno fue que llegaron a tiempo porque a los 5 minutos llego el director con el nuevo profesor, quien era alto, de cabello corto y negro y ojos azules, su piel era pálida, y como le habían dicho a Sango era muy atractivo; al lado de este se encontraba el nuevo alumno, este tenia cabellos plateados, así es, era Inuyasha, quien se veía muy molesto por algo; cuando fijo la vista a los alumnos se encontró unos ojos chocolate, se quedo viéndolos fijamente, al mismo tiempo esos ojos chocolate miraban a esos ojos dorados, era como si se perdieran en la mirada del uno al otro.

Inuyasha sonrió pensando en que tal vez no había sido una mala decisión la que había tomad; mientras la seguía viendo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El director, quien era alguien ya bastante mayor, su cabello estaba canoso y era corto de estatura. Presento al nuevo profesor de historia, cuando los alumnos guardaron silencio.

-Les presento al nuevo profesor de Historia, Miroku Urata.-les dijo con seriedad después se volteo a Miroku.- Profesor, estos son sus alumnos de quinto, lo dejo para que se conozcan.- ya se iba, cuando recordó algo y volvió a verlo.-Le encargo que presente al nuevo alumno.- dijo y salió por la puerta.

-Bueno, como ya ha dicho el director, voy a ser su nuevo Profesor de Historia.- dijo con una sonrisa, que encantó a las alumnas.- Estudie en la Universidad de Tokio, posteriormente hice una maestría en Harvard, no estoy casado, estoy totalmente disponible.- seguía diciendo con una sonrisa mientras los alumnos se quedaban sorprendidos.- Y eso es todo sobre mi, por favor alumno nuevo preséntese.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, acabo de mudarme aquí de Francia, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.- dijo con sonrisa que hizo que las chicas suspiraran, mientras que los chicos lo miraban con desconfianza.-

-Muy bien, ahora te asignare un asiento.-viendo si estaba un asiento disponible en todo el salón y lo encontró.- Siéntate atrás de la señorita de cabello azabache.- le dijo con una sonrisa media burlona.-

-Esta bien, profesor Urata.- le lanzo una mirada muy molesta casi asesina, sabia que lo había hecho a propósito.-

Mientras caminaba para dirigirse a su asiento, murmuraban todas las chicas acerca de lo guapo que era, deseaban que ya fuera el receso para hablarle, también maldecían no estar en el lugar de Kagome, mientras esta se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa y su corazón latía a mil por hora, era como si se le fuera a salir; Inuyasha quien escuchaba todo, debido a lo que era, desde los latidos de los corazones de todos los que estaban ahí, en especial unos que se robaron su atención, hasta lo que murmuraban, pero a la vez se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, estaba empezando a sentir sed, se sentó en su asiento y sacudió la cabeza, pensando en que tenia que alejar ese sentimiento.

La clase empezó y así le siguieron otras tres, hasta que llego el receso, los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón, mientras que algunas chicas rodeaban el asiento de Inuyasha, pero él no les prestaba atención, vio como ella salía del salón platicando con su amiga, en ese momento pensó que debería buscar a cierta persona o mejor dicho a cierto profesor, se disculpo con las señoritas como un buen caballero y lo empezó a buscar por toda la escuela hasta que lo encontró, bebiendo de una chica, el se molesto, así que se acerco.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- dijo el recién llegado.- Alguien te puede ver y nos meteríamos en problemas.

-Pero es que el sol, me ha empezado a molestar, ya déjala y no te olvides borrarle la memoria.- dijo algo molesto.-

-Esta bien, eres un aguafiestas.-dejo a la chica, haciendo que lo mirara.- lo siento hermosa, pero vas a olvidar lo que has visto en los últimos 20 minutos y vas a ir con tus amigas, ya estas contento.-voltio a ver a su amigo, y la chica se iba.-

-Si y ya te he dicho mil veces, que si tienes sed traigas una botella de sangre, esto va a salir muy mal, no debimos a ver venido hasta aquí.- tenia miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a ella.-

-Oh vamos, Inuyasha. No me digas que no te alegra volver a verla, porque yo si, es decir ver a mi chica, yo si me siento muy feliz.- sonrió con algo de nostalgia.-

-Si, claro, me lo dice alguien que coquetea con cada mujer que se le cruza. Olvídalo, si estar cerca de ella puede ser mucho mas peligroso de lo que crees, te lo digo porque también no debes entablar con tu chica. Sabes muy bien a lo que venimos.- dijo mirándolo muy seriamente.-

-Sabes lo he pensado muy bien en los últimos años, lo siento amigo, sabes que apoyo todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, pero yo ya no puedo permitir ella muera por soledad otra vez, así que voy a proponerle que se una a mi, aunque se que la condenare, pero no puedo verla morir otra vez, igual tu sabes lo que haces.- le dijo el chico de la mirada azul.-

-Pero Miroku, se lo doloroso que es, pero yo no puedo condenarla a lo que soy, voy a protegerla.- dijo con algo duda, porque no estaba seguro de que si iba a poder hacer eso, debido a sus sentimientos.- Voy a dar una vuelta, ah y no se te olvide, que esta noche empezamos nuestra investigación.-dio media vuelta y se fue.-

-Inuyasha, soy tu amigo, pero debes superar el pasado, olvidarlo, y sobre todo dejar de odiar tanto lo que eres, y darle una oportunidad al amor, no debes decidir por ella, tal vez ella quiera estar contigo para siempre.-dijo viendo que se iba, sabia que lo había escuchado, suspiro.-

….

En otro lugar mismo de la escuela, en las sombras de un árbol estaban Kagome y Sango, disfrutando de su almuerzo, de la brisa que producía el árbol, estaban en silencio pensando en los hombres nuevos que estaban en la escuela, la que rompió el silencio fue Sango.

-¿Qué me dices del nuevo alumno, Kagome?, ¿es muy guapo, no?.- le dijo sonriendo, viendo como su amiga se ruborizaba y como vio que no contestaba siguió hablando.- Pues yo digo que si, pero no es mi tipo. Pero el profe Miroku esta muy muy bueno como para comértelo a besos y llevártelo a…

-Sango!.- sorprendida de que ella dijera eso.- de verdad te gusto.- era un afirmación.-

-Sip!. Siento que ya nos hemos conocido, debo estar muy cegada por su indudable belleza y que me dices, tu? Lo tienes atrás.

-No entiendo, de que te tengo que decir, además es imposible que se fije en mi, es demasiado apuesto para mi, mírame.- es cierto, eso pensaba ella, como alguien como Inuyasha se podría fijar en ella.-

-Ay, amiga eres la mas hermosa de la escuela y popular, no veo porque no habría de fijarse en ti.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Iré por un jugo, ¿quieres uno?.- a lo que la chica asintió y esta se fue a la café.-

Kagome se recargo en el árbol, cerrando sus ojos y pensó, ella también sintió como si ya conociera a Inuyasha, y cuando lo miro, esos hermosos ojos, estaba segura que él también la había visto, pero cuando se sentó justo detrás de ella, se sintió muy nerviosa y también hubo otro sentimiento que no pudo descifrar no supo si fue miedo u otra cosa. Abrió los ojos y miro las enormes ramas, le recordó cuando era niña y escalaba para poder ver mejor, se dijo así misma que aun era joven y que podría hacerlo de nuevo así que sonrió, se levanto y empezó a escalar hasta llegar a una rama bastante ancha como para sentarse, y así lo hizo la brisa era mucho mejor ahí arriba, volaba sus cabellos, empezó a ver su alrededor a todos los alumnos que había, todos disfrutaban del receso antes volver a las fastidiosas clases, en ese momento fue cuando lo vio parado en uno de los corredores que daban al jardín de la escuela, estaba también entre las sombras, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando, no dejaba de verlo pensó en que era perfecto, tenia un hermoso cabello aunque su color no fuera el más común pero eso no le importo, esta vez observo más su cuerpo, lo tenia muy bien formado era un completo dios, hecho de carne y hueso, se pregunto como seria besar sus labios, sintió sus mejillas arder.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo sucedió, se había hecho para atrás posteriormente espero a que cayera, pero nunca sucedió, solo sintió como unos brazos fuertes la tomaban, había cerrado los ojos pero ahora los comenzaba abrir, se encontró con esos ojos dorados, de nuevo sintió que volvia a perderse en ellos, eran tan hipnotizantes.

-¿Estas bien?.- dijo él algo preocupado.-

-s..si gra…gracias.- ella tartamudeo, que le pasaba ella jamás había tartamudeado cuando platicaba con un chico.-

-Me alegro.- le sonrió dulcemente.- que hacías arriba?

-Disfrutaba del aire y la vista, como cuando era niña.- esa sonrisa le había quitado el aliento, y todavía estaba en sus brazos, de pronto miro sus labios y se sonrojo.- que hermosos ojos tiene.- dijo en voz alta sin querer, viendo de nuevo esos ojos.-

-Dijiste algo?.- Haciendo como si no había oído, pero una infinita alegría lo invadió.- tu eres la chica que se sienta delante de mi verdad?.- como si eso no lo hubiera notado antes.- como te llamas?

-Kagome, así me llamo.- se sintió como una tonta.-

-Hermoso nombre.- le volvió sonreír, no quería soltarla, hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no la tenía así.- ten mas cuidado la otra vez, te podrías hacer daño.- acercándola mas a él, su olor no había cambiado lo percibía.-

- Si, te lo prometo.- le sonrió, quería seguir en sus brazos pero algo se le hacia que esto iba muy rápido ya que no eran nada.- este…me podrías bajar.

-Claro, lo siento.- también le sonría.- bueno te veo en el salón.- poniéndola en suelo.-

-Si.-suspiro, le recorrió un escalofrió, no lo había notado antes por mirar sus ojos, ese abrazo se sintió muy frio, no pensó que tal vez fue su imaginación, alguien como él tenia que ser muy cálido. Volvió a sonreír.-

….

En otro lugar, la habitación estaba muy oscura y dentro de esta se escuchaba suspiros y gemidos de placer, inundaban la habitación hasta que se escucho un grito de dolor y el olor de la sangre abundo en todo el lugar. Se escucho que tocaron la puerta.

Adelante.- dijo un hombre.-

Todo esta listo para esta noche señor.- dijo otro hombre.-

Muy bien.- sonrió con malicia.- hasta cargo de desaparecer el cuerpo, y que pase la siguiente, aun tengo hambre.

Continuara…

Hola! Como soy nueva en esto, bueno no tanto pero este es mi segundo fic que hago, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. También lo estoy publicando en otra pagina pero creo que no le esta yendo bien, por favor recomienden esta historia, creo que la iré mejorando cuando avancen los capítulos. Respecto al villano todavía no se a quien pondré pero si les puedo asegurar que no es Naraku y que para el siguiente tendrán mas momentos entre la pareja principal.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cuando las clases terminaron al fin, Kagome y Sango fueron a su práctica de porristas, durante esta no se habían dado cuenta que eran observadas, aunque bueno estando muy bien escondidos, quien podría darse cuenta. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro y decidió acercarse.

-Wow! No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Inu.- dijo el chico de mirada azul.- jajaja

-Cállate Miroku.-volteo a verlo.- y viniste a verla a ella o a todas.- le pregunto.-

-Por supuesto que vine a verla a ella, no esperaba verla como porrista; y tu que señor protector, no me voy acercar a ella.- dijo Miroku.-

-Feh! Déjame en paz, yo se lo que hago.- dijo Inuyasha, un poco molesto porque sabia muy bien que sus sentimientos lo estaban traicionando.- Como sea, ya me voy te veo en casa.

-Si, sabes que mejor me voy contigo.-alcanzo a su amigo.-

En cuanto termino la practica, Kagome y Sango se fueron juntas a casa ya que vivían por donde mismo, iban platicando por el camino.

-Oye Kagome, no sentiste como si nos estaban viendo en la practica.- dijo Sango.-Kagome, me estas oyendo, Kagome.- le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.-

-Auch, eso dolió, ¿que pasa?.-dijo Kagome, despertando de sus pensamientos.-

-Eso mismo, quisiera saber yo, ¿Qué te pasa?, estabas muy ida en tus pensamientos, desde el receso.- dijo Sango.-

-Es que no dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió, precisamente en el receso.- dijo Kagome, deteniéndose.-

-Pero dime que fue lo que sucedió.- pregunto sango.-

-Pues veras me subí a una de las ramas del árbol, donde estábamos almorzando, como cuando éramos niñas, me cai pero me salvo Inuyasha.- le conto Kagome.-

-Entonces, ¿sentiste algo?, ¿te gusto?.- pregunto su amiga con una sonrisa.-

-No, Sango, no es lo que crees, es que estaba muy frio, bueno sus brazos.- le dijo seriamente.-

-A lo mejor tenia frio.- le dijo esta, con cierta duda.-

-¿Frio? Pero si estamos a 40 grados.- dijo Kagome.- Además, no se al estar cerca de él, es como si hubiera una atmosfera…no se me sentí rara.

- Kagome, no será que solo te gusto y ya, puede ser que estés imaginando cosas.-dijo Sango.- mejor vámonos a casa, ya esta anocheciendo.-

-Si, vámonos.- dijo con un suspiro.-

Siguieron caminando hasta la casa de Sango, donde Kagome se despidió de ella y siguió caminando mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, seguía pensando como era posible que alguien estuviera tan frio cuando el clima no lo era, decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en eso pero su curiosidad era muy grande, cuando finalmente llego a su casa.

-Ya llegue.-dijo Kagome.-

-Hola, mi niña su madre y su hermano, salieron y no volverán hasta pasado mañana.-le dijo su nana.-

- Se puede saber a donde fueron.- dijo Kagome.-

-Surgió algo con su padrastro, creo que tuvo un accidente en Okinawa.- le dijo su nana.-

-Mmm, bueno ir a darme un baño.-dijo Kagome.-

...

Inuyasha y Miroku se estaban preparando para lo que iban hacer en la noche, vivían en una casa común, aunque en el lugar donde vivían podría considerarse uno de los mas prestigiosos de la ciudad.

-Inuyasha, estaba pensando en que tu también deberías conseguir un trabajo.- dijo Miroku.-

-¿Para que? Con el tuyo basta y sobra.-dijo Inuyasha, realmente no quería trabajar.-

-Seria lo mejor, eso nos ayudaría aparentar mejor o quieres que nos descubran, además he pensado en comprar muebles.- dijo seriamente Miroku.-

-Lo de comprar muebles para la casa me parece buena idea, pero lo de trabajar no se, se supone que yo soy un simple estudiante.- dijo Inuyasha.-

-Si, eso ya se, pero también hay estudiantes que trabajan y tu vas hacer uno de ese, consíguelo.- le dijo mucho más seriamente, y le aventó un periódico.-

-Esta bien.- dijo molesto.- Pero ya vámonos.

….

-Niña, la cena esta lista.- le dijo su nana.-

-Ahora bajo.-dejando su cuaderno a un lado, ya que bajo, esta noche cenaria sola, no estaba sorprendida, pero si era algo solitario.- oye nana, cena conmigo.

-Pero…Kagome yo no puedo cenar contigo, solo soy una sirvienta.- le dijo.-

-Tonterías tu me has cuidado mucho mas que mi madre y te quiero, así que cena conmigo.- le insistió Kagome.-

-Esta bien, niña.- le dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Oye y donde están los demás.- le pregunto.- deberían ayudarte.

-Ya se fueron a sus casas.- le dijo su nana.-

Terminaron de cenar, y ella le ayudo a lavar los platos, aunque su nana le había insistido en que no lo hiciera, pero Kagome era muy necia.

-Nana, voy a salir a dar un paseo.-dijo Kagome.-

-Ya es muy tarde niña, además es muy peligroso.-le dijo su nana.-

-No te preocupes, no me voy a ir muy lejos.-dijo Kagome, saliendo de la casa.-

…..

Mientras que en otro lugar pero no muy lejos de ahí, uno de ellos trataba de escapar, corría entre las calles más oscuras de la ciudad hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida, se le acerco un joven de mirada dorada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?.- dijo Inuyasha, con una mirada amenazadora.- Responde.-lo golpeo.-

-¿Quién eres tu?.- le dijo el otro sujeto.- Solo queremos alimentarnos.- le mintió.-

-Ahh, por eso es que entraron a esa tienda y mataron a los humanos, porque no están desangrados.- dijo lo ultimo irónicamente Inuyasha.- Bien si no vas hablar, entonces muere.-le quebró el cuello para después arrancarle la cabeza.-

-No crees que es demasiado.-dijo Miroku.- lo siento se me fue el otro.-

-Matamos a 5 y ninguno de ellos hablo, tú que crees.- le pregunto a su amigo.-

-Primero debemos averiguar que es lo que querían en esa tienda y seguir protegiendo a los humanos.- dijo Miroku.-

-Bueno, entonces vámonos.-dijo Inuyasha.-

Él seguía corriendo sin saber a donde ir no podría volver con el jefe y no haber conseguido nada, además de que tenia que perder a esos dos antes de lo mataban, en ese momento pensó en que debió alimentarse, y entonces sonrió porque todavía podía alimentarse, empezó a oler si había humanos cerca, ya que corrió bastante y no identificaba en donde estaba, pero siguió hasta que olio muy delicioso, era el aroma de una mujer joven, entonces comenzó a correr hacia esa dirección, la encontró sentada en una banca, con un vestido blanco de tirantes era perfecto porque tenia el cuello descubierto.

-Hola, preciosa, ¿que haces aquí tan solita?.- le dijo mientras se le fue acercando, con una sonrisa maliciosa.-

-Salí a dar un paseo, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde es mejor que vuelva.- dijo la chica de mirada chocolate con miedo.-

-¿Pero porque no te gusta mi compañía?.- le dijo aquel hombre acercándose a ella.-

-Lo que pasa es que ya tengo que volver a mi casa.- dijo rápidamente Kagome, levantándose de la banca, ya tenía mucho miedo.-

- Te acompaño a tu casa.- le dijo aquel hombre, caminando para alcanzarla.-

-No gracias.- dijo Kagome, caminando muy rápido y después para correr.- Déjeme en paz.

-Solo quiero ser tu amigo.-le dijo él corriendo tras ella, sonriendo con malicia.-

Kagome corrió lo mas que pudo para adentrarse al pequeño parque que había, casi había llegado hasta el final, no le quedo de otra mas que esconderse detrás de un árbol, él sabia donde se encontraba pues oía los latidos de su corazón, se le hacia agua la boca. Camino lentamente hacia ella, sin que ella lo oyera, se sorprendió cuando la agarro de la cintura, cerro los ojos sintiendo como él se acerca y le lame el cuello, sintió recorrerle un tenebroso escalofrió, ella pensó en que debió haberle hecho caso a su abuela, cuando pensó que ya venia lo peor sintió un aire frio recorrerle la espalda, fue cuando se voltio y volvió a ver a su héroe ahí estaba luchando contra ese violador, vio como aquel hombre sacaba una especie de navaja apuntaba al corazón, pero el chico de mirada dorada lo evadió pero le hizo una grave herida en el brazo fue cuando se la quito a aquella criatura y le un puñetazo en el estomago con ese artefacto, la criatura aun así con esa herida pudo huir, Miroku lo encontrara y acabara con el pensó Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, ¿estas bien?.- dijo Kagome muy preocupada.-

-Eso debería decir yo, pero si estoy bien gracias.- le dijo sonriéndole.- pero ¿Qué hacías a esta hora, sola, fuera de casa?

- Como la noche estaba muy fresca pensé en salir y dar un paseo.- le dijo ella.- Tenia mucho miedo cuando ese hombre se acerco a mi.- no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazo muy fuerte la verdad es que se asusto mucho.- gracias a dios, llegaste o me hubiera violado.

.-Inuyasha le correspondió el abrazo como pudo.- Créeme te podría haber pasado algo peor.

-Si pero tu llegaste, eres como mi héroe.- lo abrazo más aunque lo soltó cuando volvió a sentir su frio cuerpo.-

-¿Qué pasa?.-dijo él extrañado de su reacción.-

-No nada.- viendo hacia otro lado, cuando volvió a verlo, vio su herida.- me mentiste no estas bien.

-EH? No te entiendo Kagome.- dijo él, hasta que se dio cuenta de la herida.- esto no es nada, estoy bien.- aunque la verdad se sentía débil.-

-Anda vamos a un hospital.-dijo Kagome.-

-No es necesario, de verdad estoy bien.-dijo Inuyasha insistiendo.-

-Entonces vamos a mi casa, te curare.- le insistió Kagome.-

-Ya te dije que no es….- pero ya no pudo decir nada con esa mirada que hacia bajar sus defensas.- esta bien, aunque te digo que no es nada.-

-Aun así, quiero estar segura.- dijo ella.-

Caminaron hasta la casa de Kagome, ya no estaba muy lejos de ahí, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la nana de Kagome.

-Ay niña, ya me había asustado, porque no había regresado ya.- le pregunto a Kagome.- y ¿Quién es este joven?.- viendo a Inuyasha con desconfianza.-

-Tuve un problema pero mi amigo me salvo, nana podrías traerme el botiquín por favor.- dijo Kagome.- ven pasa, Inuyasha.- caminando con él hasta la sala.-

-Parece que no le agrade a tu nana.- dijo Inuyasha, un tanto extrañado por la reacción de esa señora, pues cuando se le acercan siempre caen bajo su belleza.-

-No digas tonterías es, solo que no te conoce.- le dijo Kagome.-

-Aquí tienes niña, voy a estar en la cocina.- volviendo a ver a Inuyasha otra vez de esa forma.-

-Te puedes acercar un poco más.- pidió Kagome.-

-Yo pienso que es mejor así, ya te dije que no es nada.- dijo Inuyasha, sabiendo que esa cercanía seria peligrosa.-

-Pues entonces si no te acercas tú, yo me acerco.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, se acerco a el, comenzó por limpiarle la herida, la tenia algo profunda pero eso era algo que si podía curar, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que olia.- Inuyasha, puedo preguntarte algo.

-Si, pregunta.- dijo él mirándola fijamente.-

-¿Qué hacías tu también, vives cerca?.-viéndolo también directo a los ojos, esos ojos que eran hipnotizantes.-

-También daba un paseo pero para mi no esta tan peligroso como a ti.- bien se había librado de esa pregunta.-

-Y porque siempre estas frio.- pregunto Kagome, seguía curando la herida.-

.-Esa no se la esperaba, como se iba a librar de esa.- Kagome, vives solo con tu nana.- él le pregunto.-

-No, con mi mama y un hermano menor pero no están.- ella se dio cuenta que no le respondió su pregunta, no volvería a preguntarla, almenos en esos momentos.- y tu tienes familia?

-Si solo un hermano pero no me llevo con el y vivo con un amigo, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo.- dijo él.-

-Lo siento.- le dijo a ella.- bien termine.

-Gracias.- le dijo con una sonrisa.-

Se fueron acercando más, Kagome se sentía más hipnotizada por esos bellos ojos dorados e Inuyasha se sentía más atraído por ella, será que su olor había incrementado sin esperar, beso los labios de la bella joven, los besaba muy lentamente y tiernamente al mismo tiempo, ella también le correspondía, profundizo un poco más el beso pero sin tener contacto con las lenguas, él la abrazo para tenerla más cerca mientras ella también hacia lo mismo, sin duda había atracción entre ellos, sin darse cuenta Inuyasha comenzó a sentir un liquido caliente, con sabor a sal y como metal, en ese momento se separo bruscamente de ella aunque quería más, sin duda era la mejor sangre que había probado, rápido quito ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Lo siento, Kagome, te lastime.- dijo Inuyasha.-

-Oh!, no me había dado cuenta, descuida no fue nada.- agacho su cabeza, su corazón latía muy rápido, por ese beso, era el mejor que había recibido, aunque no tenia tanta experiencia, pero estaba segura de eso, y sin lugar a dudas estaba muy sonrojada, no quería verlo, se sentía muy apenada.-

.-Inuyasha se daba cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, sonrió, pero pensó que era lo mejor porque si no volvería a sentir sed.- Bueno Gracias, Kagome.- se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos, mañana en la escuela.

-Si, esta bien.- camino también hacia la puerta, la abrió entonces se dio cuenta que Inuyasha ya se iba cuando lo llamo.- Inuyasha, Espera.- camino hacia él y le dio beso corto en eso labios.- Hasta mañana.- se metió a la casa y estaba muy contenta, aunque era el primer día que lo conocía, sabia que algo pasaba entre ellos, quería conocerlo a fondo.-

-Ya se fue su amigo, niña.- dijo su nana.-

-Si, ya , porque esa cara nana?.- pregunto.-

-La quiero mucho, por eso le digo que tenga mucho cuidado con ese joven.- dijo su nana.- me da muy mala espina

-No se porque dices eso, nana, él es muy bueno, me voy a dormir.-dijo Kagome subiendo a su habitación.-

…

Continuara…..

Espero que les haya guste mucho! Gracias por sus comentarios, si les gusta recomiéndenla.

Nos vemos Pronto.


End file.
